Dream
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] Ino had a dream about Shikamaru and he helped her to make the dream come true. ONESHOT


I made this fiction based on a dream I had about Shikamaru. Love you, man…

**ONLY FOR SHIKA-INO LOVERS. **

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**DREAM**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi****

* * *

**

_A **dream** is an imaginary series of events that you experience in your mind while you are asleep._

* * *

It all started with a dream.

Ino and Sakura were hanging out at Ino's house; enjoying those little moments together for a girly talk session after a few weeks not seeing each other for both were busy doing separate missions. Both were nineteen now, from the cute little girl forms as they were in their genin years, they'd changed into a body and persona of young women. No more childish attitudes but matured thinking and actions.

Since they turned eighteen, Ino and Sakura had decided to move out from their parents' house although at first there were some objections came from their parents. But Ino and Sakura convinced them that everything would be fine and proven that living on their own turned out to be alright. Though Ino and Sakura lived separately, they did live in the same neighborhood so that it would be easier for them to hang out together whenever they got free time.

Ino's house was small but comfortable, decorated and furnished according to her taste; purple color and flowers were everywhere. Sakura loved to spend her time there. Their friendship that once had been on edge was fine now and both were closer than before, more like sisters. They always hung out whenever they could, catching up some little stories about their surroundings, what's hot and what's not in every day's world, discussing funny things happened during their missions, gossiping who's going out with who, and usually, in the end of their chats, the topic must ended with love matters and boys.

Ino was reading a kunoichi magazine while Sakura was painting her nails beside her. They got tired of talking and talking and talking non-stop since Sakura arrived at Ino's doorstep early in morning. The time now was a little over noon. Left with nothing to do, Ino picked a newly bought magazine and read it while Sakura went through Ino's dresser and found a beautiful pink nail polish and worked with her nails. The sound of Sakura's hums and Ino's flipping magazine echoed between the walls.

"Have you found your Mr. Right?" Ino suddenly announced, eyes fixing on a page.

"Huh?" Sakura glanced confusedly at her best friend.

"No, no… I'm not asking you. It's the title of one of the hot topics in here," Ino explained and carefully read through the article. Sakura shrugged and continued her earlier doing.

"Sakura," Ino spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Have you found your Mr. Right?"

"Eh?" Sakura turned her attention back toward her best friend. "Are you asking me for real this time?"

"Uh-huh." The blonde nodded. "So, have you?"

"I don't know." Sakura shook her head. "I don't even know how Mr. Right looks like." She eyed the page. "What it says?"

Ino scanned the words. "Hmm…the author says; one of the ways to find your Mr. Right is through a hug."

"A hug? How?"

"It says here, if you hug someone and it feels right even for the first time, then the person is your Mr. Right." Ino explained. "When you hug him, you don't have to adjust your position and it doesn't feel awkward at all. You fit into his body perfectly and you melt into his embrace." She looked up at Sakura. "Have you ever felt that feeling with any guy you hug?"

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged again. "I don't hug many guys. What about you? You dated more guys than I do."

Ino shook her head. "No. None of them feels right. And I never experienced a real hug before. Usually, after a date, they just lean close enough to give me a peck and some quick hug, not big bear hug."

"Figures…" Sakura grinned. "I guess you should find a real boyfriend to find out who is your Mr. Right through every hug."

"I guess…" Ino replied, smiling. "You should, too, Sakura."

They drifted into silence again but none of them could hold themselves from not talking for quite a long time. This time, Sakura was the one who started. "Hey, what about your teammates, Ino? Have you ever hugged them?"

Ino's smooth forehead turned into a frown. "You mean Kenji, Ryuzaki and Kazema? I don't know them long enough to give each of them a hug."

"No, no, no…" Sakura shook her head. "I mean your old teammates, Chouji and Shikamaru. You knew them long enough before you knew me. You must have at least one real hug with either of them."

Ino snorted. "Real hug with Chouji and Shikamaru? No, never. And just so you know, Sakura, we're not that close even we've been friends since we were little."

"Oh."

"But they always carry me whenever I got myself injured. Does slung an arm around your shoulders counts as a real hug?"

"No." Sakura answered. "A real hug is when your whole front in is contact with his whole front along with the connection with your arms and his."

"Okay." Ino shrugged. "Guess that it will be a long way to figure out who is my Mr. Right, huh?"

"You bet." Sakura grinned. "But it won't be that hard."

"Maybe." Ino continued to read again. However, her attention now was not on the magazine. It was on something else. "Hey, Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled in reply.

"Now that you mentioned about Shikamaru and Chouji, I remember something happened to me last night."

Sakura cocked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, shot a questioning look, urging her to speak.

"I have a dream."

"About those two?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"No…" Ino replied bluntly. "Only one of them."

"Who?"

"Shikamaru."

"So, what's the dream about?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Strange dream…" Ino answered, looking uninterested. "An unbelievable dream."

* * *

_When you **dream**, you see imaginary pictures and events in your mind while you are asleep._

_When you **dream**, you imagine that you saw, heard, or experienced something, when in fact you did not._

_

* * *

_

"It's too good enough to be true. An impossibility." She added nonchalantly. "But surprisingly, I like it."

"Yeah, but what the dream is all about?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "You and Shikamaru doing what?"

"Many things." Ino grinned wickedly. "Let's see… In my dream, I was dreaming, too. I dream about marrying him. And then when I woke up, automatically, I was at my own wedding and we are getting married. Later, I saw myself spending our marriage life like the usual married couples do; sex and stuff and then we have two kids. One is blonde and one is-"

"Whoa…whoa… Hold it right there, Ino." Sakura waved in front of her dreamy friend. "You dream about having sex with him?"

"Yeah. We are married, so what?" Ino answered like it was not an issue at all. "Sex is a common thing in marriage."

"But it's only a dream!" Her green eyes grew wider. "So, you saw yourself doing it? I mean the kissing and stuff…" Ino nodded. "How could you be so calm?!"

"What do you expect me to do? Besides, it's only a dream."

"Well, you supposed to be…blushing or something! Don't you feel embarrassed?"

Ino shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Because you already see him…you know!" Sakura replied horrified. "Naked." She whispered.

Ino shrugged again but this time her mind worked. She snapped her head up to Sakura. "You know what, Sakura? You are so damn right. I should feel at least embarrassed."

"From the looks of it, Ino, you don't seem embarrassed at all."

"True. Why, eh?" She tapped her finger against her lips. "I don't know. Maybe because it feels natural to me."

"Making love with Shikamaru is natural to you?!"

"In my dream, yes." The blonde acted as if she didn't care. "As natural as it feels, it doesn't change anything."

Sakura looked at her long. "Maybe you're right. That dream couldn't possibly change anything."

"But, damn! I like that dream. It's very sweet. If only I could dream a little bit longer. I blame you for waking me up." Ino made a face. Sakura knew Ino was a little bit mad because she destroyed her dream by banging on her door so early in the morning.

"If you like your dream that much," Sakura grinned. "Why don't you make it happen?"

* * *

_When you **dream**, you think about a particular situation or event that you would very much like to happen, but which you know is probably not possible._

* * *

Ino thought about her best friend's words for a moment. "You know what, Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura smiled amusedly.

"You have a point there."

"So? What are you waiting for? Go find him and tell him to marry you."

Ino chuckled. "Baka…you know I won't do something crazy like that."

"Why not?"

"Simple." Ino shrugged and returned to her magazine. "It was only a dream after all."

* * *

_If you say someone **would not dream of doing** something or **would never dream of** doing something, you mean that they would never do it because they think it is wrong or is not possible or suitable for them._

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru knew that there was logic in those words. That was why he would never dream of something extraordinary to happen in his life like marrying a goddess or become the Hokage. Nah, he only wanted something plain and simple in his life just like himself. For example, he became a ninja because he thought that he could live a fun life but he didn't think that a ninja's life could be so troublesome. It was getting more and more troublesome after he was appointed chuunin, then became a jounin soon afterwards and regarded a position as the top strategist of Konoha. Yes, he was a number one lazy guy but he got priceless brain.

When thinking about the future, his mind always fixed on these things; having an average looking woman as a wife, having two kids; the firstborn would be a girl and the second would be a boy, retired after his daughter is married and his son has a stable life, played Shougi and Go for the rest of his life and die long before his wife.

But right now, things were not going particularly well according to his plan.

As said before, it all started with a dream.

* * *

_If you say that someone **never dreamed** that something would happen, you mean that they did not think that it would happen or would not have believed it._

* * *

He never dreamed that something extraordinary would happen to him that day.

It was a beautiful day, with sun shone brightly at the centre of the clear blue sky and the puffy clouds were floating peacefully. The citizens of Konoha, whether plain villages or shinobi, both parties were busy doing their everyday work. It was a normal sight of a ninja village.

Shikamaru was strolling lazily on the ground. He had a lunch date that day but it was nothing special. Since he became Konoha's top strategist, somehow he became famous among the girls. Often girls came to him and asked him for a date. He always complied whenever he got free time. A date was not as troublesome as he always thought. As long as the girl he dated was kind of his type. You know, plain and average looking girl, and certainly not troublesome.

He stopped short when somebody suddenly blocked his way.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" The person addressed him cheerily. Her pale, blond hair glowed beautifully under the bright sun and her eyes reflected the clear blue sky. She was alone and had a few grocery bags in both her hands. He noticed she was wearing her usual clothes like she always wore whenever she was off from missions.

"Hey, Ino." He greeted her. It had been a long time since he last seen her and much to his realization, Ino had became more and more beautiful. He eyed those grocery bags in her hands. "Shopping?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I ran out of supplies." She noticed his neat appearance. "Going somewhere?" He shrugged. "Have a date?" She grinned.

"Yeah, kind of." He replied, not caring much.

Ino frowned at his empty hand. "You supposed to bring her at least flowers."

"How troublesome…" He muttered. "It's just a lunch date, nothing special."

"But still, if you want her to like you, you have to do something to impress her."

"No need to impress, she already likes me alright. She's the one who asking for a date after all."

"Oh." Ino nodded. "But, whether you like her or not, you still have to give her proper treatment."

"Yeah, yeah…" He mumbled and examined her figure. "Oi, have you lost weight, Ino?"

"Huh?"

"You look skinnier than before."

"Am I?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You supposed to eat more. There's no point in going on a diet so often."

Ino's gaze fell on herself. "But I like to be skinny. Guys found me charming."

"If you put on a little more weight, you will be more popular." Shikamaru smirked. "Not all guys like skinny girls, you know."

"Including you?" Ino raised her brows.

He stopped short and eyed her wearily. No need to ask that question, he thought with sarcasm, she always looked stunning to his eyes. "Bah, I don't care." He pinched her arm lightly and made a face.

Ino studied the lazy look he bored to her face and smiled. There was always something about Shikamaru that amused her since in their genin days. Maybe it because of his slightly crooked mouth when he smiled or the light of intelligence shone at the depth on his dark eyes or how his jaw tightened whenever he was feeling grim or the fine lines that contoured his neck.

"You are too lazy to care, Shikamaru." She replied. "I pity the girl you date. They will never receive a nice compliment from you."

"Shame on them." He commented dryly. "Ah, I'm going to be late…"

Ino's eyes bolted out. "Oh, sorry for keeping you! I got lost the track of time." She adjusted her grocery bags and smiled widely at him. "Well, I guess I'll see you next time?"

He mouthed the bags in her hand and without answering her question, he said, "Looks heavy. Want me to help?"

"Ah, it's alright. I can carry this myself. Don't you already late for your date?"

Shikamaru was amused. A few years back, Ino would simply shoved those things into his hands and demanded him to carry them all the way to her house without pity but now Ino had changed. She was no longer the childish girl she always been but a beautiful, matured young woman, full with charisma and fully responsible type of person. Well, everybody grew up.

He glanced at the sidewalk clock. "Nah, I still have a little time left. She won't kill me anyway if I'm late." He transferred half of the bags into his hands and walked her home.

Ino couldn't help but felt a ticklish feeling inside her heart.

This scene was very much similar to her dream.

* * *

_If you described something as a particular person's **dream**, you mean that it would be ideal for that person and that he or she would like it very much._

_

* * *

_

"So, here we are." Ino unlocked the door and allowed him to step in after her. Shikamaru whistled at the surroundings.

"It's been almost a year since you lived by yourself but this is the first time I ever come to your house." He commented. "It looks cozy."

"Not bad at all, eh?" Ino led him to the kitchen. "I decorate it myself."

"Nice." Shikamaru put the bags on the counter. "I better go now."

"Okay." She replied without looking at him, busily rummaging the bags. Suddenly, she froze in her action as a line of words jolted in her mind.

_Have you found your Mr. Right?_

"Shikamaru!" She called out as he slipped out of her door.

"What?" He peeked inside. She came hurriedly at him.

"This is really awkward but…" She bit her lower lip before blurting out, "can I hug you?"

"Huh?" He was puzzled.

"Can I hug you?" She repeated, her eyes insisted.

"S-sure." He turned to face her.

He opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. Once their body crashed with each other, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. She closed her eyes, experiencing the real hug for the first time. His breath was warm on her forehead and as she leaned closer and closer to him, tightening the hug, she could feel his heart was pumping loudly at unusual rapid paces. She inhaled deeply and allowed her already relaxed body to be more relaxed.

She could feel her body was slowly melting into his embrace. He felt…so right.

She smelled his musky scent and felt some sense of familiarity. Everything about him had some sense of familiarity to her. His frame and his curves, all fed the sense of familiarity to her as if she had hugged him before.

Her mind replayed her previous dream.

_

* * *

_

_If you say something is a **dream**, you mean that it is wonderful._

* * *

Shikamaru was still puzzled after his date ended. He couldn't concentrate on anything his poor date was talking about for his mind was drifted somewhere else. He kept on thinking about hugging Ino in her apartment earlier; he could still feel her in his arms and the scent of her hair still lingered around his nostrils. Her body fit perfectly to his as if she belonged to his arms always.

Ino was a dream.

Honestly, he never allowed even a single chance to think about her because he already knew the reason why. Ino was far out of his plan for the future. She was too pretty while he only looked for a not-too-pretty-not-ugly type of girl. And he knew it was impossible for a relationship to work out between them. Their personalities were far too different. Plus, he was only an average, typical good-looking guy, not really an excellent match for Ino's breathtaking looks.

Ino was like a goddess. Shikamaru would never dream of getting involved with a goddess. That would be troublesome.

No need to explain more. For him, she was only and will always be a dream.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dream** is used to describe something that you think is wonderful, especially something that you thought you would never be able to have or experience._

_

* * *

_

He was surprised though, upon seeing her under the willowy tree at his usual cloud watching spot on the hill. He didn't expect at all for her to be there. Closing the distance between them, he called out her name. "Ino?"

Said person turned her head toward his direction and smiled, waving eagerly to come closer quickly. He approached her and took a seat beside her, just under the tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out." She replied simply. He shrugged and dropped his body on the grass, pillowing his head on one arm, eyes shot up looking at the clouds.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Me, too." He glanced at her in surprise of her answer. "I don't know how I ended up here."

"Why, eh?"

"Don't ask." She sighed and looked up at the sky. Moments of silence passed.

Shikamaru shifted his numb hand off of its position. He had been tucking it under his head for so long it stopped working its function. He winced at the funny feeling his hand gave him. Ino noticed his uneasiness.

He was shell-shocked upon feeling his head was being lifted up and being rested on her lap. He never expected her to do this thing to him. _Since when Ino's been touchy-feely?_ His mind worked. Again, he almost yelped in surprise when his numb arm was being swept by Ino and being massaged carefully by those slender fingers.

Finally, his body relaxed under her touch but still, his heart was pounding loudly against his chest as if it wanted to burst out. He lifted his head a little and his dark eyes confronted with her blue.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, still looking at her. "It's strange, though."

"What's strange?"

"You and I." Her frowning deepened. "Like this."

"Oh." She released his arm quickly but still allowed his head rested on her lap. She sighed, releasing his ponytail and began stroking his hair. "It's just…it feels natural to me."

"It's not like we are a couple or something." He focused back on the clouds.

"I know." She replied softly. "We are just friends."

"Most likely." He pointed out the fact.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I've been dreaming about you."

_

* * *

_

_If you describe something as being **beyond** your **wildest dreams**, you mean that it is better than you could have imagined or hoped for._

_If you say that someone could not imagine a particular thing **in** their **wildest dreams**, you mean that it is extremely strange or unlikely._

_

* * *

_

For Shikamaru, Ino was a dream. That was why when she explained about her dream to him, he couldn't help himself from feeling far from surprised. Because what Ino had been dreaming was always beyond his wildest dreams.

And as for Ino, her dream was extremely strange. She could not and would never imagine such thing in her wildest dreams, most importantly in her real life. It was unlikely.

Shikamaru noted her hesitation. He urged her gently, "So, what your dream is all about?"

"You." She decided not to look at him. "And I."

"Us?" He cocked a brow. She nodded. "What happened to us in your dream?"

"I'll tell you but promise not to laugh or anything," she warned him. "Just listen."

"Okay." He complied. He wouldn't dare to mock her anyway. He knew what he will get once he set her up on her nerves. Sure, Ino had changed a lot especially in her attitudes as she got older. She lost her childish side completely and was less bossy than before but he still didn't dare to make her angry. _Who knows if her evil side returns?_

"In my dream," she began, still continuing the stroking on his hair –she seemed not to realize her action, "I was having a few dreams about you, too. I don't know what happen in those dreams but I know it was very charming and when I woke up, I was at the wedding reception. I was getting married." She looked down to him and their eyes met. "With you."

_With me?_ His mind reeled fast.

"And then, we live our life like the usual married couple…" She smiled, recalling her dream. "We did everything together…"

"What is in 'everything'?"

Her face colored a bit. "Everything means…everything!"

"Yeah, but it indicate many meanings." He smirked at her sudden shyness. It didn't take long for a genius to figure out the rest of the details. "Ah, I get it. You see me naked, right? You know, after we make lov-" He burst out laughing seeing her face turned much redder.

"You promised not to laugh!" She yanked his hair furiously. He yelped in pain.

"That hurts!"

"Serves you right!"

"Okay, ouch… I'm sorry." He made apologetic gestures and finally she released him but still toyed with his hair. "So, am I right? We make love?"

"Yes." He frowned. "What? It's common for a married couple." Ino rolled her eyes. "And then we have kids."

"Kids? How many? Two?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, two."

"First is a girl and second's a boy?" Ino looked at him strangely. "I always wanted two kids; a girl first then a boy."

"Well, sorry." She replied, crushing his dream. "We have two boys." He snorted and she slapped his shoulder playfully, laughing a little. "Don't worry, they're beautiful. The firstborn looked exactly like you while the second's blonde, like me. And the funny thing, our second child's name is Naruto."

"Why? Because he's blonde like you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Hey, don't take it seriously. It was only a dream."

"I almost forget about that."

"You better not. It's not going to happen for real."

"Yeah, I know." He remembered the logic. Ino was a dream. She was far beyond his reach.

"But I like that dream, Shikamaru." She sighed softly, fixing her gaze at the sky. "It's too good to be true. Our marriage life…it's so beautiful. It must be awesome if we can make it happen."

They fell into silence, both were thinking about the conversation earlier. Shikamaru thought about the impossibility. Ino thought about the possibility. Finally, both reached the point that the whole thinking didn't make any sense at all.

"It was a dream." They said in unison. Ino's gaze fell on his face and he stared back at her. They laughed together.

"Oh, boy…" Ino wiped the last tear from her eyes. "We must be crazy."

"Sure is." His laughing made his head vibrated on her lap. Ino lifted his head up and withdrew a little from him. She brushed the dirt away from her body and adjusted her slightly crumpled clothes.

"I must get back."

He watched her left. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, it's alright." She smiled assuredly. "I know it must be troublesome for you to walk me home. You continue your cloud-watching. I'm leaving now, ja…"

"Ah." He replied, his gaze following her. After a few steps ahead, she suddenly turned and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

The afternoon with her was like a dream.

_

* * *

_

_If you describe someone or something as the person or thing **of** your **dreams**, you mean that you consider them to be ideal or perfect._

* * *

Shikamaru was certainly not a person of her dreams no matter how natural it could be around him.

Ino sighed heavily, stomping on the grass lightly as she walked down the hill. She had left him alone there. Spending time with him was pleasant; it had been like that since they were still little children. With his simple thinking and laid back attitude, it was such a contrast to her complicated mind and easy-going manner, making them completely total opposites. They were different, but not like water and oil which both are hardly mix, they were much likely water and fire.

A perfect match.

They just didn't realize it.

But the dream pointed out the fact.

_

* * *

_

_If you **dream up** a plan or idea, especially one that is complicated or unpleasant, you work it out or create it in your mind._

_

* * *

_

"INO!"

Ino stopped abruptly. She turned around and saw Shikamaru was half-jogging toward her. She smiled.

"What? You want to walk me home?" She asked amusedly.

"No." He answered steadily and closed their distance. He studied her with an intense expression beneath his dark eyes. Hands shoved in the pockets, he stood in front of her blocking the sun. His bigger frame shadowed her. Ino eyed him curiously.

"Will you marry me?"

Ino's mouth gaped open. She didn't expect him at all to utter those words. Shikamaru proposed to her just like that!

"Well?"

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "I think so. Yeah."

Ino was thrilled. She didn't know what to say. She looked at him again and realized that he meant each of his words. He looked fairly serious.

"You don't love me." She stated.

"I don't." He answered her. "So do you."

"True." She nodded. Why were they having this conversation? "We're just friends." She started to walk again and he stepped by her side, following her lead.

"Friends indeed."

"But why you-"

"I don't know. It's like a reflex." He chuckled. "As you said before, it feels natural."

"You're not joking, right?"

"Why should I?"

"It's just something you wouldn't do. Proposing to me, that is. For you it's too much trouble."

"What do you say?"

Ino stopped short and looked at him. "Can I hug you again?"

"Eh?" He was surprised but complied anyway.

Ino hugged him tight and once again, she experienced the feeling of melting in his embrace. There was no mistaking it now. He was her Mr. Right.

She inhaled his scent for the last time and pulled away. His expression was unreadable; his usually lazy look was out of place. He eyed her with a puzzled look cast on his face.

"Lets find out." She answered, adjusting his green vest.

"Huh?"

"How our real marriage life looks like." She continued, feeling funny seeing the look on his face.

Shikamaru was shocked when she accepted his proposal. He expected she will shrug the matter off and thought he was only joking but boy was he wrong!

"Shikamaru?"

The reality snapped back to him as the feeling of her fingers slipped in his, tugging him awake. He locked his eyes on hers and managed to let out an awkward smile.

"Surprised I accept?" Her honeyed voice fed his ears. He nodded. "I surprised myself." She shrugged and they began to walk again, hand in hand. "You know what, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her.

"It's like a dream come true."

Damn, Ino was right.

_

* * *

_

_If you do something **like a dream** or if something happens like a dream, you do it perfectly or it happens perfectly._

* * *

The six months wedding preparations were just like a blur. It all happened so fast and now they were standing on the altar, exchanging their marriage vows. The words were made and now it was time for the kiss. Shikamaru was nervous as he lifted the veil up to reveal her beautiful face, his fingers slightly trembled upon receiving her bright smile. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as he took her lips for the first time.

She tasted like a dream and he immediately found himself looking forward to their wedding night.

Late in the afternoon, where they still got their wedding party running; the guests were dancing and drinking, and their fellow comrades did not miss their chance to enjoy their day off, teasing the bride and the groom mercilessly until their both cheeks turned red as tomato. The news of their wedding had shocked the whole village. Sure, because it wasn't to be expected. Shikamaru and Ino were just friends, former teammates, not more than that. They never went out on a date and heck, they even never been in love!

But they didn't know what a dream could do to their relationship. It began slowly at first, starting as friends, then friendship yielded some adoration towards each other, added some respect, blended with trust, and soon, even though not now, not at this moment, something called love will grow along the growth of time.

When people asked why they decided to get married, they simply smiled and said, "To make a dream come true." Then they gazed into each other's eyes, exchanging meaningful glances and smiled.

However, the peaceful evening was interrupted by a sudden commotion caused by a few ninja officers. An unexpected mission required Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu forced her to leave her wedding and jump straight to work. As much as Tsunade didn't want to bother, she had no choice but to command her and her teammates to carry out the mission. She had to leave at once.

Shikamaru was speechless as he followed his newly wed wife back to her house. They chose to live there for temporarily until they found a new house of their own because Ino's house was bigger than Shikamaru's small apartment; besides, he rented the apartment with a few friends. Ino lived alone, so there will be no problem.

As Ino stripped her wedding gown, revealing her perfect figure to her husband's naked eyes, it was clearly shown on her face that she was displeased with the sudden mission although she tried so hard not to show it. Awared of Shikamaru's figure that was leaning on the doorframe watching her, she chose to remain silent. She knew he was as furious as her, too.

"When will you be back?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing her intently as she put on her ninja gear. His mind busily picturing her clad in only bra and panties as what he saw earlier and felt his heart stung. How he badly wished she didn't have to go.

"I don't know." She muttered, reaching her kunai pouch and wrapped it around her thigh. "Spying mission usually end up fast, but for this mission, I don't know how long it will take to accomplish. It may take days or weeks, depends on the situation."

"So troublesome…" He grunted, crossing his arms. "I wish you don't have to go. Now who's going to help me entertain the guests?"

Ino smiled. "Nobody. You have to do it yourself." He groaned. "Don't be lazy. I'll smack you when I come back if there's any complaint about our wedding party."

"I know, I know…" He rubbed his neck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can you answer the door, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, packing her things. Shikamaru walked lazily to the door.

"Your team's here." He called out.

"Coming!"

Ino ran to the door and put on her sandal. Her teammates were standing in front of her house, like always, waiting for her, already ready and aware of their mission. They shot Shikamaru a pitiful look, knowing that he was frustrated for not having her on their wedding night.

"Be careful," he said to her as she prepared to leave.

Ino stopped short in her walk and turned to face him. She knew she had to do something to make up the situation. As his wife now, she had a duty to fulfill and he had every right in the world to make her obey whatever he say or want her to do. She had an important duty to him tonight and she knew, deep in his heart, even though it wasn't clearly shown on his face, he doesn't want her to leave. But when it comes to her duty concerning the village, under Hokage's command, she was powerless. Newlyweds or not, she had to, no, she must comply. She felt sorry, too, for leaving him alone on their wedding but there was nothing she could do. So, without bothering the attention cast on her by her fellow teammates, she pulled her husband down to match her height and kissed him deeply.

Shikamaru was shocked. The kiss was unexpected. Since they made plan for their wedding, they barely out on a date. Both were busy with missions and when they had the chance to meet, they usually go for a meal and then he walked her home. Sometimes, they spent their time together on the hill but all they did just talk and exchanged jokes, nothing else. They never kissed, except for a few pecks on the forehead and cheek; hug yes, but no more than that. Sure, they were a couple but their relationship was not based on lovey-dovey thing, it was more based on friendship and need, for each knew and understood what kind of life shinobi had.

Their relationship based on the dream, too.

Shikamaru was astonished when she pulled away. Ino smiled brightly at him and shot a wicked look. She leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear and said seductively, "You will wait for me to come back, ne?"

Gulping, Shikamaru nodded. Hell, he'll wait forever!

Ino's heart was racing rapidly, matching her movements as she hopped on one tree to the other. She was anxious to get back. It had been three weeks since she last seen Shikamaru and she surprised herself for missing him this much. It was not like they never departed before and it was not like she never missed him before, but now her feeling was totally different. He was now her husband, missing him now was meaningful.

"Can't wait to see your husband, Ino-san?" One of her teammates joked. Ino smiled, feeling a sudden shyness.

"Of course!" She replied cheerily. "Who wouldn't?" She could see Konoha now. Oh, how she couldn't wait to be home!

"Let us do you a favor," she raised her brows questioningly. "We'll hand out the report to Godaime. You can go straight home, Ino-san."

"Thank you!" She was really grateful. They winked at her before departed to the Hokage tower, leaving her alone. Wasting no time, Ino bolted toward her house.

Nobody greeted her home and the house was quiet. She frowned furiously. She thought that he would be at home. _Maybe he's on a mission_, she thought silently, a slight disappointment crept into her heart as she made her way to the bedroom.

Shikamaru was sitting on the desk, busily planning strategies for his next mission. He didn't hear the front door opened and when he heard the sound of light footsteps echoed along the hall, his heart skipped a beat. He paused in his act and turned his head towards the door.

An image of a beautiful young woman appeared in front of his eyes. Although her clothes were slightly dirty, her body and face covered in sweat and her hair was quite unruly, she still managed to take his breath away. Their eyes locked for a quick second but enough to tell how much they missed each other without words spoken.

Ino walked slowly to him and he, like a reflex, turning his sitting form a little just enough to face her. She sat on his lap and curled her arms around his neck. His arms did the same thing to her waist as he took her lips for a kiss. The kiss began slowly at first but as their desire pumped excitedly, the passion rushing through their blood, the kiss turned out to be passionate and violent. Each was fighting for dominance and the kiss deepened as their hunger and lust taking over.

He led her to the bed and pinned her down, continuing the trail of kisses down from her mouth to her neck. She moaned when he hit the right buttons and made her getting wild each second passed. He took her clothes off and she undid his, resuming what was left on event three weeks ago.

"I'm dirty," Ino spoke after they made love, slightly panting from the earlier passion. "I'm such a mess."

"Yeah..." He smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly. "But it doesn't change anything."

"What do you mean?" She shot a questioning look.

"With all the sweat and dirt," he said, tracing every contour of her body, "you still tasted like a dream."

Shikamaru was the happiest person on Earth when their first child was born a year later. As much as he wanted a girl, he did not feel disappointed at all. His first son complimented his looks very much, with his small, dark eyes and dark hair. They named the newborn, Yume that means dream. Yume became his heart and his life, and he couldn't wait for his son to grow up so he could teach him all the jutsus he knew, teach him how to play shougi and take him to the hill so that they could watch the clouds together. Even though Yume resembled him so much, he inherited Ino's drive. He demanded attention all the time and he got really mad whenever his wish was unfulfilled.

"Shikamaru," Ino called him one day while bathing their child in the bathroom. He was resting on the bed that time but he could hear her clearly through the opened door.

"What?" He replied lazily, secretly wishing Ino would not ask him to do something.

"Do you know how many times I dreamed of you before we get married?"

"I have no idea."

"Three times." Ino told him, as she walked into the bedroom with a wet Yume in hand. "I dreamed about the same dream three times. The first time I dreamed of you, I told Sakura about it. Do you know what her reaction was?" Shikamaru shook his head. Ino chuckled, recalling Sakura's words. "She told me to find you and ask you to marry me."

"She really said that?"

Ino nodded and continued, "It's ridiculous, I know."

"Why don't you find me then?"

"What for? It's just a dream. I don't take it seriously. Besides, I don't think you will marry me if I ask you." She replied, busily drying her son's body. "But a few days later, I dreamed about the same dream again and each time I have that dream, it was getting clearer and clearer. Then, after I had the third dream, we met and the rest is history."

"Oh…"

"Will you marry me if I ask you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at her. "Maybe."

"Believe me, you won't. I know your type of girl and I was certain I'm not one of them."

"I'm not your type either but why'd you agree to marry me?"

Ino smiled. "Because you are my dream guy."

"Ah…and here I thought your dream guy is Sasuke."

"Was." She corrected. "He used to be my dream guy but that's a long time story. He's just a childhood crush and now I totally got over him." She finished dressing her son and handed the child to Shikamaru. "Take care of Yume while I cook dinner. Entertain him. I don't want to hear any crying, okay?"

He groaned.

"Now, now…don't be lazy, Shikamaru." She shot him a warning look before she walked out of the room.

Ino was surprised upon hearing no sound came from the bedroom. Half an hour had passed with silence, breaking the record. _Shikamaru did his job well this time…_ She thought amusedly and went out checking on him. The sight that greeted her touched her woman's heart seeing both father and son sprawled on the bed, sleeping soundlessly. Shikamaru had his hands spread wide and Yume was sleeping next to him, using his father's arm as a pillow. Both had the same peaceful expression and Ino couldn't resist the urge to kiss them.

She went to her son first and kissed his cheek. After that, she went to Shikamaru's free side and lie beside him, pulling his face to face her and captured his lips gently. He woke up when feeling a light touch on his lips and before Ino had the chance to pull away, he slipped his arm around her neck and deepened their kiss.

"You are certainly not my type, Ino." He said to her after breaking the kiss. "But you are my dream.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Hm. Really."

"Oh, Shikamaru…" She kissed him again. "I adore you so much."

He smiled. Even though during those years they have been married Ino never uttered **143** to him and he never told her the same thing too, but they knew, deep in their heart, they did love each other. The love existed since long ago as platonic love, and it grew bigger and bigger each day they spent together. The words just never came out of their mouths but both knew that one day it will.

"Ino," he whispered huskily to her ear, pulling her closer to his body, "I adore you, too. Very, very much."

Shikamaru waited impatiently outside the operation room. It had been two years since his first son was born and now, here he was again, at the exact place, waiting for the deliverance of his second child. He was worried sick for Ino – she had some difficulties on her first labor - but there was nothing he could do. He could only hope for the best.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Sakura emerged from the room followed by a few nurses. She looked tired but happy and Shikamaru wanted to rejoice seeing the smile on her face.

"You can see her now," she wiped the sweat off her forehead and noticed the questioning look plastered on his face. "Don't worry. Everything's alright. Mother and son are safe and healthy."

_Son?_

"Congratulations, Shikamaru." She patted his shoulder before leaving him.

Ino was resting on the bed the moment he walked in, with the look of exhaustion and pain reflected in her face. She was a little bit pale but her eyes sparkled immediately upon seeing him. A tiny bundle was by her side, cradled by her in one arm. He went to his wife, took her reaching hand and bent down to kiss her forehead and lips before settled himself down on a nearby chair.

"A boy, huh?" He said, taking a peek on the baby. He caressed the baby's soft skin gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

"Much to your disappointment." Ino replied, knowing Shikamaru wanted a girl. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He took Ino's free hand in his and held it tight, stealing kisses here and there. He saw the infant stirred at the sound of his voice. "Ugh, he's awake." He announced worriedly, afraid of the baby's annoying crying sound. The little Nara fluttered his eyes open and showed him his blue, reflected the exact color of his mother and much to Shikamaru's surprise, no sound came from the tiny mouth.

"He's lazy, just like you." Ino teased.

"A good trait," he commented dryly, letting go Ino's hand and captured the little one's. He toyed with the tiny fragment with his thumb. "So, he's blonde." He looked up at Ino and grinned. "Just like in your dream, I see."

"You bet."

"He looks like Naruto." Shikamaru studied the baby's blond hair and blue eyes.

"He looks like me." Ino snapped with a scowl on her face. He laughed and pulled her body closer, once again capturing her lips in a kiss. "I'm just kidding. Geez, you still don't know how to take a joke, do you?"

"Well, I didn't know that you're capable in cracking jokes, mister." Ino motioned the bundle to him. "Want to hold him?"

"Of course." He took their baby in his arms and cradled him carefully.

"Where's my darling?" Ino meant their first son.

"Here." Shikamaru joked again. Ino snorted. He laughed. "I left him at the flower shop. They all will come over to see you later in the evening." Ino nodded.

"So, already decide what his name will be?" He asked, looking down at the baby's blue eyes.

"Not yet. You name him."

Shikamaru grinned. "How about Naruto?"

"As in my dream?" Ino stared in disbelief. "It's up to you."

"So far, our life has been going according to your dream. Then, why not Naruto?" He looked down at his blond son. "Welcome to this world, Naruto."

"Naruto-kun would be happy hearing this." Ino could help but admiring how adorable Shikamaru could be when playing with kids. Tears of joy slid down her cheek as she watched the beautiful scene in front of her. She couldn't ask more than this. This was the life she ever wanted.

"Ino?" Shikamaru noted her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly. "Did I do something?" Ino shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Nothing. It's just…I'm so happy. Everything that happened is very much like my dream. Thank you, Shikamaru…for making my dream come true."

Shikamaru put the infant back to Ino's arms and sat on the bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace. He inhaled the nice scent of her hair and kissed her temple lightly. "You know what, Ino? I'm the one who should thank you. You give me everything I never dreamed of, for you are a woman beyond my wildest dream. I really, really adore you."

"I adore you, too." She replied softly, her gaze meant every each of her words.

_

* * *

_

_A **dreamer** is someone who hopes or believes that pleasant things will happen, although they are not likely to, rather than being realistic and practical._

* * *

Long after that, when they both were less busy with their work; Shikamaru from his busy jounin schedules and Ino from her spying missions, they took some little time to spend their anniversary alone together at their special spot on the hill. The scene was very much similar to their first encounter; Ino was resting under the willowy tree and Shikamaru was on his back facing the clouds, his head rested on his wife's lap, Ino stroked his loosen hair and his one hand toyed with the grass while the other clutched her fingers tight.

"Did I give you everything you dreamed of, Ino?"

He felt her squeezed his hand before answering, "No."

"Not enough?" He lifted his head up to look at her and found her grinning widely. "You want more than this?"

She shook her head. "No, Shikamaru. I couldn't ask for more than this…" She shifted her stroking to his cheek. "Because you give me more than enough. You give me more than I dreamed of, more than I ever dream of. Our marriage is totally beyond my wildest dreams. Everything is so perfect…" She smiled. "Like a dream."

With his free hand, he reached out to her and pulled her down, her lips meeting his. She murmured his name between the kisses, loving the way he always made her feel so good. This was how he tasted like inside her dream and in reality, he still tasted the same. She broke the kiss and moved to his side, leaning closer to his body, inhaling his smell and the feeling of his body against her, sliding her arm around his waist, holding him tight as if she never want to let him go. Her body melted under his touch. He really was her Mr. Right.

"Shikamaru, I-"

"I love you, Ino." He quickly cut in, wanting to say the words firsthand before her. Now the words that buried deep inside his heart were finally out of his mouth and he felt somewhat relief.

"Silly…" Ino slapped his chest playfully. "I know that. You don't have to tell me."

He smiled. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me earlier? Do you want to say that you love me, too?"

"Wrong." She giggled. "I just want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For making a dreamer's dream comes true."

"Ah…that."

"And…" She crawled onto his chest and gazed into his dark eyes. "I love you too, Shikamaru."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

(**143** – "I love you")

I'm a dreamer.

Yay! Another oneshot is finished. Well, what do you think? I hope the characters are not really OOC. I like mushy-mushy ShikaIno fics so if this fic is mushy-mushy to your opinion, well, I can't help it. This fic is really based on my dream about Shikamaru. I made it according to exact details I had in my dream; marrying him, making love, have two kids and our second child's name is Naruto. Judging from his blond hair, I know I was in Ino's POV. The dream was so adorable and I feel really sorry the moment I woke up so I decided to write a fic to entertain my sorry self so that I will never forget this awesome experience. Love my dream SO MUCH! I have many ideas for ShikaIno fics, but sadly, right at this moment I am really busy with schoolwork so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to. Sobs…

You guys know what to do to make me happy, right?

(I was listening to the song "All I have to do is dream" over and over again while writing this fic. Gets me on the mood. Materials I need for making a good fic are a cup of coffee, some list of songs and infinite lunatic thinking ::smiles::)

_Dream…_

_When I want you_

_In my arms, when I want you_

_And all your charms _

_Whenever I want you all I have to do I is dream_

_Dream…_

_When I feel blue_

_In the night, and I need you_

_To hold me tight_

_Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream_

_I can make you mine_

_Taste your lips of wine_

_Anytime, night or day_

_Only trouble is…gee whiz…_

_I'm dreaming my life away…_

_I need you so_

_That I could die_

_I love you so_

_And that is why_

_Whenever I want you all I have to do is dream_

**Shika x Ino forever!**


End file.
